the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassin Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Acrobatics = Assassins posses a natural and highly attuned sense of balance. -Eyes of God = This is the signature power of the Assassin Order, the power to see through everything in perfect acuity. -Lightning Reflexes = Assassins can react faster than normal people, allowing them to seize initiative and counter attacks. 2ND DEGREE -Draw Shadows = The Assassin can will nearby shadows to enlarge themselves slightly, the better to provide cover for operations. -Eyes of the Living = Upgrade to the Eyes of God, Assassin can now simply look to tell living or sentient things apart from dead or non-living things. This often takes the form of a slight heat signature in the Assassin's field of vision. -Stealth = Assassin can cancel out noise. The Adept could stand there and bang on pots and pans and no one would hear it. This power lasts for about thirty minutes, or the Assassin can will it away. While this power is active, the Assassin is incapable of making any noise - that includes speech 3RD DEGREE -Murderous Intent = The Assassin can sense if someone around or near them has murderous intentions. This sense of purpose allows them to predict violence and situational conflicts. -Fields of Vision = Upgrade to Eyes of God, the Assassin can now switch through different spectrum of light, deciding whether he wishes to see in infrared, ultraviolet, electromagnetic, etc. -Killer's Eyes = Assassin can supernaturally intimidate others by making eye contact with them. Those affected can't verbalize what exactly it was that frightened them, only that looking into the Assassin's eyes scared them out of their wits. 4TH DEGREE -Celerity = Time seems to slow down for the Assassin, allowing him to make better judgments in the heat of battle. It's not so much that he's moving faster, only that everyone and everything else is slowing down, allowing him more time to pick his targets and take his shots. -Heart of Hearts = Upgrade to Eyes of God, by looking into someones eyes the Assassin can gain visions of what they are truly thinking; their desires, fantasies, nightmares... This power works even if the subject has no eyes (Assassin must make communicative contact with it nonetheless). -Assassin's Blessing = The Assassin can bless others, granting them greater speed and reflexes. 5TH DEGREE -Fear No Darkness = Upgrade to Eyes of God, the Assassin can now see perfectly even if there are absolutely no sources of light present. Anything attempting to hide in that darkness, even if it is itself composed of shadow material, will still be seen by the Assassin. -Birds of Prey = The Assassin can summon to his side an animal ally, almost always a bird of prey such as a hawk or falcon. The animal will go ahead to scout out for any danger, crying out to give the Assassin advance warning. The animal will also ferry written messages, but only to people or locations it knows of. -Anonymous = By remaining passive and doing nothing to draw attention to themselves, an Assassin with this power becomes innocious. Others don't seem to notice him even if he would normally stand out. Assassins use this power to recon missions and do surveillance on targets. 6TH DEGREE -Damascus Steel = Assassins supernaturally gains knowledge of how to smelt a specialized metal that inflicts aggravated damage to Supernaturals. -Lightning Fast = Assassin can move his limbs at superhuman speed, not as fast as a Zealot, but fast nonetheless. -Parkour = Assassin gains superior acrobatic ability, able to scale walls with ease and quickness and arrest his descent. He can also fall from great heights and remain unharmed by performing acrobatic stunts. 7TH DEGREE -Peer into the Past = Assassin can concentrate on a certain location and receive ghostly visions of past events that took place there. -Boomerang = Assassin can throw a blade or other melee weapon at an opponent - and have the weapon mysteriously return to the Assassin's hand! -Pierce Illusions = Upgrade to Eyes of God, Assassin can 'sense' illusions present as shimmers of light. By concentrating on them, he can pierce the illusion to see what is hidden. 8TH DEGREE -Falcon's Eyes = The Assassin can now see through the eyes of his animal ally, even while also seeing through his own. This allows him to scout out ahead without going anywhere. -Scale Walls = The Assassin gains the supernatural ability to scale walls, even gripping the ceiling without falling! Assassins love to lie in wait for targets while hanging from above, catching their prey from above unawares. -Suddenly, Lots of Blades! = By spending Kenosis, an Assassin can create various blades of a small to medium size. Throwing blades, butcher's knives, stabbing blades, jagged blades, whatever. These weapons are permanent and deal aggravated damage. 9TH DEGREE -Weapon's Proficiency = Assassin can learn to use new weapons very quickly. -Graceful Fall = The Assassin becomes supernaturally immune to damage from falling. No matter how far he falls, as long as he lands on his feet he is unharmed. -Deadly Strike = Assassin becomes supernaturally proficient at the sneak attack, able to stalk up and strike targets, even perceptive targets, before they even know they are under attack. 10TH DEGREE -Sin-Seer = Assassin's eyes can discern the sins committed by someone just by looking at them. Often, the sins will take the form of body disfigurements on the target, such as blood splatter for a murderer, dark fingertips for a thief, putrid rot in the mouth for a liar, etc. -Chameleon = The Assassin can supernaturally change his appearance, causing others to see him as someone else. He will look and sound different, but he must play the part well enough or people will become suspicious. This power is strong enough to work even on people who are watching the Assassin via electronics. The Assassin must choose who to look like. 11TH DEGREE -Peer into the Future = Same as Peer into the Past, only this allows the Assassin to see into the future. -Rally the Cause = Assassin can rally others, infecting them with the same sense of just cause that fuels the Assassin. 12TH DEGREE -Release the Burden = By making eye contact with a target, an Assassin can 'gift' them with a sense of peace at the prospect of death. In this state of mind the target will not even resist the Assassin, welcoming the release from the burden of life. This power is highly controversial among the Orders, many Adepts believe it to be a destructive byproduct of the Assassin's inner-nature, and one that should be banned by the Order. 13TH DEGREE -Righteous Fury = The Assassin exudes an aura of holy righteousness, intimidating all enemies with his presence and fear at the prospect of dying in a state of damnation. 14TH DEGREE -Pierce the Veil = Assassin's eyes can see into other dimensions, other worlds, or grant him visions of strange events occurring in his own. 15TH DEGREE -Part the Cloud of Glory = Only the most elder and wise Assassins are said to gain this power. Their eyes can see into heaven and catch a glimpse of God Almighty. What happens next is anyone's guess.